Abstract LSUHSC CARC Information Dissemination Core One of the missions of the Comprehensive Alcohol Research Center (CARC) of the Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center (LSUHSC) is to develop inter-disciplinary collaborative networks that will impact alcohol- and HIV-related knowledge, attitudes and behaviors by educating the scientific and lay communities on the neurobiological basis and biomedical consequences of alcohol use and abuse, and the risk factors and biological underpinnings of HIV. During current and prior CARC funding periods, we have established partnerships with local entities aimed at impacting knowledge, attitudes, and behavior of various populations toward HIV and Alcohol Use Disorder. The activities proposed here are organized into three major categories based on target populations: 1) those aimed at disseminating information to PLWHA and individuals at risk for HIV and/or AUD, 2) those aimed at disseminating information to practicing and in-training health care providers, and 3) those aimed at incorporating CARC research personnel (faculty and trainees) into dissemination activities, thereby facilitating the achievement of Aims 1 and 2, and simultaneously facilitating information dissemination between research personnel. The third aim also describes activities that will facilitate recruitment and training of promising young scientists into CARC labs that are focused on HIV and alcohol research, foster collaborative multi-disciplinary HIV-alcohol research at LSUHSC, and promote dissemination of HIV-alcohol findings to extramural scientists.